Heated Baths
by Mumei no namae
Summary: It's Wolframs birthday and Yuuri wants to celebrate the special day in his own way. Fluff and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Splashes were heard, and the sound of swords clanking together stopped. Wolfram was the first to make it to the fountain.

The sight of his double black fiancé soaking wet made his heart race, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Especially the person in question.

Yuuri smiled once he wiped his eyes and saw his blond ex-prince standing there with his hand on his jutted out hip. His smile began to fade though once he saw that the blond's pout was more real than his exaggerated. Once his smile had fully gone, he noticed the tears well up in the soldiers eyes. Not one spilling over the thick lashes.

Wolfram never cried, with the exception of the time Yuuri came back of course.

Climbing out of the fountain, Yuuri searched in his pocket for the present he had brought back for Wolf. Finding the velvet box wrapped in a sealed plastic bag, he sighed in relief when he saw that it hadn't gotten damaged in his travels.

"Yuuri, you wimp! How could you leave, today of all days. You promised me that we would spend it together." To anyone else they would have just thought that it was one of Wolfram's usual tantrums, but Yuuri knew better. After knowing Wolfram for five years, and being in love with him for two, Yuuri learnt quickly to spot the difference between Wolf's fake tantrums and when he was genuinely upset about something.

Yuuri also knew that he didn't really need to go back to Earth this morning, but he also knew that someone would have found Wolfram's present had he kept it in the castle.

"You went back so you could cheat, didn't you? You damn cheating wimp!" Wolfram added a stomp of his foot to his scene, which made Yuuri realise that if he didn't explain himself right then and there Wolfram wouldn't be speaking to him for the remainder of his eighty-eighth birthday.

The double black simply smiled and handed Wolf the box, but before the blond opened it, he placed a chaste kiss on the ivory cheek, "Happy birthday, Wolf."

Wolfram blushed, but proceeded to open the box. His blush strengthened as he saw the large emerald sitting nicely in its golden cravat chain. Wolf found it hard to keep his composure, he wanted to jump on Yuuri, wrap his arms around his lovers neck and kiss him. But Wolfram knew better, he would wait until they were alone to kiss Yuuri. He didn't want to give his troops a show.

He suddenly remember that he was meant to be in the middle of their morning practise, and just as he closed the box and turned to go back, Gwendal walked forwards, "Wolfram, I believe that I have already told you but I shall repeat myself as you seem to have not heard me the first time. You do not have to have your regular practice today. Spend the day with Yuuri, now that he has returned that is." He was about to make his leave, but stopped and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Oh, and happy birthday little brother."

Yuuri couldn't believe it, he was absolutely sure that when Gwendal had wished Wolfram 'happy birthday' he was smiling. Only a small smile and if you blinked you would have missed it, but a smile never the less.

Smiling himself, Yuuri grabbed Wolframs hand before he had the chance to back and carry on with the training, "Come on, Wolf. You can wash my back in the baths."

Wolfram looked down, not wanting to see the leering smirk adoring his lovers, once again totally forgetting his troops.

Once Yuuri had realised and come to terms with his feelings towards the blond bishounen, Wolfram had to learn to adjust to him wanting to spend more and more time with him, not to mention the fact that Yuuri had suddenly become touchy feely towards him, especially at night. He had also had to learn that Yuuri's invitation to wash his back in the baths was more than the innocent act, it had always ended with him needing another wash afterwards. Not that he was complaining, it was everything he had ever wanted and much more.

"Let's always spend your birthday together, Wolf."

Wolfram let Yuuri lead him towards the baths, and gave a simple nod to what his lovers words. Ever since he had met Yuuri, his birthdays had become something that he treasured and wished for rather than dreading growing a year closer to loosing his one good quality, his looks.

Once they made it to the baths, yuuri locked the door behind them. He chuckled as he said, "We don't want to be disturbed now do we, Wolf?" And so began their long soak in the Maou's reserved bath.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's my first KKM fic. I hope I didn't make either of them too OOC, it usually takes me a while to get their personalities perfect when I start writing about a new character.<strong>

**This will be updated soonish, but not that regularly.**

**Hope you enjoy, reviews and criticism are welcomed. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri made sure to lock the doors once they reached his and Wolfram's private baths. He made his way towards his lover, wrapping his arms around the slim waist, and leaning forwards slightly to whisper in his ear.

"You know, Wolf, I kind of feel upset that you thought I went back on my word today."

He took Wolframs hand into his and led him further into the steamy room, once he deemed them far enough in, he turned back around to face Wolfram. He gently squeezed Wolf's smaller, calloused hand and reached up to brush some of his golden locks out of his face. Smiling, he looked down; he always got embarrassed at these moments, no matter how much time had passed.

Every time Wolf saw the blush creep onto his lovers cheeks, he felt that pang of hurt snake its way back into his heart. He always thought that it meant that Yuuri had gone back to his old ways, even if Yuuri always convinced his otherwise within moments of that thought.

"I love you, Wolf." He felt the pain fade and he looked up into black orbs. That sudden urge to jump his fiancé came back, only this time he didn't hold himself back.

Yuuri stumbled back as Wolfram clung to him, pressing his lips to his in a hard and chaste kiss that quickly heated up. He figured that if he kept going backwards they were either going hit a wall or fall into the bath. Luck seemed to be on their side, as Yuuri was roughly pushed up against the cool marble wall.

Shivers went down his spine, and he wasn't sure whether it was the fact that his beloveds tongue was grazing the top of his mouth, or that the wall was really cold. Either way, he wasn't complaining; Yuuri had always found that when Wolf really got into the mood, his body temperature rose dramatically, so he was kind of grateful towards to cold wall.

Wolfram managed to gain some self control and pulled away from his lovers lips, only to have those same lips start attacking his neck. As happy as this made him, Wolfram tugged on Yuuri's hair, trying to break the contact between them. Yuuri thought that Wolf pulling on his hair was more encouragement, until he felt the blond tense and start shouting, "Yuuri, you wimp, get off me!"

Not knowing what he had done, and not really wanting to have a fire ball blasted at him, he reluctantly pulled away from Wolfram neck smiling when he saw that he had left a mark there.

"Yuuri, you said that as it's my birthday I can do anything I want, and I want to do you." Yuuri was lost for words; sure. when they had first started having sex they had agreed that they would take it in turns of who was the uke and who was the seme, but if Yuuri was being honest, he only said that so he could get laid that night.

Wolfram saw a flash of anxiety appear in Yuuri's eyes, and instantly his anger flared up. Many thought that once Yuuri had admitted his feelings for Wolf, that Wolfram would have grown a little more mature and stopped having his little fits of anger. But, oh were they wrong, if anything he became worse and his jealousy became tenfold of what it was before. "Are you that much of a Shinou damned wimp that you would go back on your promise to your _fiancé_ on his _birthday_?"

As per usual during one of Wolfram's tantrums, Yuuri just laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, well Wolf, y'know... Errm, I didn't think... Ermm, that you would... Hehe, well, want _that_..." Yuuri knew that he had said the worst possible thing when Wolfram didn't respond with words, instead throwing him a teary eyed glare and began to storm out of the bathroom.

He felt like hitting himself when he saw the back of the blonds head, and ran after him. Somehow though, he managed to make it to the door before him, and blocked Wolframs exist. The glare darkened and Wolfram held his hand out ready to conjure a fire ball to throw at his useless fiancé, but Yuuri caught Wolf's wrist in his hand and gave him an apologetic smile. He knew that it wouldn't work right away, but at least it was a start.

Wolfram just looked at the goofy grin on his fiancés features, and he felt his anger towards him waver. He felt too worn to argue with Yuuri so he let the inevitable happen. He felt Yuuri pull him closer and let him wrap him newly filled out arm slip around his trim waist, he let his fiancé nuzzle against his soft locks. And as much as everything Yuuri was doing to him felt nice and gave him a sense of safety and security, he just wasn't in the mood for this to carry on any further and so he pulled away slightly. Not breaking contact with Yuuri, Wolf looked into his eyes and saw a mix of concern and love but was seemed to take precedent was lust.

Wolfram knew that it didn't take much for Yuuri to get turned on, heck sometimes all he had to do was sigh or brush his hair behind his ear and then next thing he knew, he was being dragged behind some tree or into an empty closet.

"Yuuri, I don't want to right now. I will stay and wash your back for you and that is all. You aren't going to seduce me into anything, you lost your chance at that when you backed out of your promise." Wolf some how managed to fold his arms, and as awkward as it was with Yuuri still clinging to him, it seemed to do the trick and make Yuuri understand that he was being serious.

Sighing, Yuuri pulled back slightly and looked down. He knew that he had messed up and by him hesitating it had upset Wolfram more than he ever imagined it would. And so they had their bath together, and Yuuri kept his hands to himself all while quietly contemplating about how he could make it up to his precious Wolfram.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is finally up. I've been trying to get this posted for the past couple of days but my internet sucks and decided to die every time I came on<strong>

**I've just started college, and it's definitely taking its toll on me (Not just an excuse about why I haven't been writing much lately...) but I hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend.**

**I promise you steamy lemon(s) in the next chapter, so stick with this lol. :)**

**Reviews and criticism are welcome. _^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

After their bath, Wolfram went to his room to find a change of clothes that wear more casual than his usual military uniform. Upon opening the door, he was instantly hit with a very pungent aroma that belonged to no other than his dear sweet mother, Lady Cecilie. He saw his mother sat at his modest dresser, touching up her make up in the mirror. Seeing her youngest sons reflection, Cecilie immediately stopped applying the thirtieth layer of sheen to her lips and stood giving Wolfram one of her infamous smothering hugs.

Wolfram had learned early in his childhood that if you struggled while his mother was hugging you, then it would take longer for her to let go. So instead he mumbled for her to let go and tried to stay as still as possible.

"Mother, could you please put me down, I can't breathe."

But before Cecilie let go, Wolfram felt something poke his chin from between the great bosom.

Not thinking of what he was doing, Wolfram managed to pull away from his mother enough to grab the small vile that was stored in the cleavage. He looked at the label on the amaranth coloured bottle,

_'To my dearest Wolf-chan on his wonderful day. I hope you find use of this gift and cherish it. Your always loving mother, Cecilie xxx'_

Wolfram took the glass stopper off the top and sniffed the syrupy substance inside. The distinct smell hit him in an instant, making his head spin slightly as he put the stopper back on.

"Would you please care to explain the meaning of this, mother?" Wolfram couldn't help but blush when his voice cracked towards the end of his question. He hated how much just a quick sniff of the potion had such an influence on him. Cecilie knew that her son and Yuuri had already made their relationship very intimate, but she also knew from the ever gossiping maids that Yuuri had yet let Wolfram take the lead in their private shenanigans.

She had hoped that the potion would let Yuuri relax some more and, to put it politely, let Wolfram have his way with him. Wolframs birthday was just the perfect excuse for her to give Wolfram the vile, and for Wolfram to not talk his way out of accepting it.

Laughing at how red her sons cheeks had gotten, she simply gave him a wink and walked out of the room knowing that Wolfram understood her reasons without having to actually say them aloud.

When Wolfram heard the gentle slam of the hard wooden door, some of his senses came back to him and snapped him out of his brief daydream of himself and Yuuri. For once he felt as though his mother had given him the perfect present.

Later that night, Yuuri was sat at the head of dining table waiting for the rest of the people to gather around for dinner. He was still pondering about how he could make it up to Wolf for his behaviour in the baths earlier. He looked towards the doors as they opened revealing the blond, who happened to have a slight amused look to his perfect angular features. He heard a small giggle coming from Lady Cecilie, and instantly Yuuri began to worry. Nothing good ever came from Cecilie laughing or giggling.

Wolfram took his usual seat, next to Yuuri, and the maids began to bring the first course out. The conversations consisted of everyone congratulating Wolfram for his birthday and then onto simple small talk about how their days had been. Everything was going normally, but Wolfram still picked up on Cecilie's subtle wink became fully conscious of the small bottle in his pocket.

Doria was carrying the large bowl full of soup to the table, ready to serve everyone, when she suddenly felt her foot being knocked out from under her.

It was silent as everyone at the table looked towards where the scream and smash had originated from, seeing soup and parts of the ceramic bowl all over the floor.

Wolfram took this distraction as a chance to slip the potion in Yuuri's drink, realising that that was what his mothers wink had meant. He just felt bad for poor Doria, she had Gwendal's full attention due to the fact that his lap had been covered in the scolding soup.

Wolfram did notice that Gunter was adamant on wiping the soup off of Gwendal, not knowing whether Gunter was being his usual self or if he actually had ulterior motives with his actions, he let the rest of his family to decide. He had to make sure he put just the right amount in the glass, Wolfram remembered how strongly it had affected him and he didn't really fancy having Yuuri jump at the dining table in front of everyone.

Once the soup and bowl had been cleaned up and Gwendal had excused himself, with Gunter en suite, Wolfram glanced at his mother and gave a slight nod as he noticed her watching Yuuri and himself. Both of them looked at Yuuri though as he hiccuped quite loudly and slammed his wine glass back down, making some of the contents swish and spill on to the table. Wolfram noted on how Yuuri's pupils seemed to dilate and quickly looked down at his hands as Yuuri made eye contact.

He was regretting ever acting on one of his mothers ideas. But he couldn't help but wonder how Yuuri would react to the potion, and if his promise would be fulfilled later that night.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been so long, I never expected my updates to be this slow. But I promise I will not abandon any fics, I know how annoying that can be. Sorry this took so long, I've been so tired lately and I've not really had the inspiration for this.<strong>

**I also promise that there will definitely be a lemon scene in the next chapter. This chapter is pretty sucky anyway, but if there are any major problems with it or even simple grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. :)**

**I'll try to finish the next chapter for next weekend.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. As always, reviews and criticism are welcomed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The steam rose in the royal baths. Heavy breathing could be heard from the other side of the doors. Yuuri and Wolfram had made their way from the dining hall to the baths and undressed themselves in a rushed manner, not wanting anything to get in their way.

As the kisses became more heated, Wolf found himself becoming slightly nervous. After all, this was going to be the first time he topped and although he was usually feisty during their many rounds of sex he wasn't all that confident in his skills as a seme.

Yuuri could feel Wolfram's hesitation and moved so that he was positioned on his lovers lap, knees resting on the ledge in bath either side of Wolf's thighs. He began to kiss his lovers neck, nibbling and licking when he reached that special spot that Wolfram liked.

Once more Wolf began to lose himself in the lust of it all and ran his hands up the muscular legs that were framing him. As he reached Yuuri's hips he gave a small squeeze and began roaming the broad back, tracing all the vertebrae till he reached the luscious black locks.

Wolfram's lean fingers tangled in the soggy mess that was Yuuri's hair, tugging every now and then as Yuuri began grinding his hips in a way that made shivers spread all over his body.

No words were being said, and all thoughts were irrational. The lust and pleasure of each movement was all too much for the two lovers.

Yuuri pulled his lips away from the spot on Wolfram's neck, glancing at the mark he left then looking straight into his eyes. He saw dilated pupils and parted lips, he was all his restraints just to keep himself from not taking his blond lover right then and there. He ran his fingertips over the crimson blushed cheek, and felt the face leaning against him. Cupping Wolfram's face, he planted small and gentle pecks on the petal like lips, waiting for Wolf to take charge of the kisses.

At the beginning of the night, Wolfram had thought about teasing Yuuri till he begged, but he found that he wasn't as self controlled as he once thought he was. He deepened the kisses and tongues began their eternal dance with each other, sharing the flavours and textures of their owners.

Wolfram took his hands from Yuuri's hair and brought them down to the small of his lovers back, moving slowly as they began cupping the tight muscle of Yuuri's ass.

Yuuri knew what was to come next, after all he had done this plenty of times to Wolfram and even a few times to himself when he was alone. He felt a nervous fingertip graze his ring of muscle, and he tried to relax himself as much as possible, only focusing on the kiss. Wolfram knew that he probably should use some sort of lubricant, but his figured that the soapy water would be enough, remembering all the times that Yuuri had taken him during his baths without any lube.

He pressed his first finger in, making sure it went all the way to the knuckle. As he began to wiggle his finger around, Yuuri started to rock his hips again. Wolfram took this as a sign to move his finger as well. They quickly found a slow rhythm, allowing Wolfram to finally find his lovers prostate. The pleasure caused Yuuri to moan like he never had before, although he had heard his lover make similar sounds numerous times before. Wolfram slowly began to add his second finger, letting Yuuri adjust before doing anything else.

Their kiss had slowed to a stop, Yuuri's forehead resting against Wolframs, with his arms around the blonds shoulders. The intimacy of the movements where something neither had ever felt before, and in that moment they knew that their love fore each other had grown.

Scissoring his fingers, Wolfram tried to stretch Yuuri out as good as possible, knowing the pain of the first time and not wanting to inflict that kind of feeling onto his lover. Although Wolfram was trying to be patient, Yuuri was all but so. As his gland was being massaged in such a gentle way, it made him start to want more. Yuuri wanted Wolfram inside of him, he wanted to feel what it was truly like to be pounded into oblivion, knowing that neither of them would probably last until then.

Wolf could hear Yuuri's panting change into begging. He couldn't believe that Yuuri was actually begging him after all the protests and excuses he's made over the years to not be the uke in their relationship. The sounds coming from his lovers lips were enough to ensure him that he had stretched Yuuri out enough, now all he wanted was to feel the enticing heat his fingers were in somewhere else.

As Wolfram slipped his fingers out of Yuuri's ass, Yuuri could feel water from the bath fill him. He wasn't if the feeling was good or bad, but it caused a shiver to run up his spine. Wolfram held Yuuri's hips, guiding them over his erect cock. Knowing that in a few seconds he would have his dick inside his lover almost made Wolfram come on the spot, especially when he saw that Yuuri was biting his lip in excitement and anxiety.

Yuuri slowly slid himself down onto Wolframs erection, feeling his lover grow even more once inside of him. He tightened his hold on the blonds should, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he didn't want Wolfram to see the tears spring in his eyes. He suddenly felt a rush of empathy towards his lover; all the times he only half-heartedly in prepared Wolfram before being all too rough in fucking him, he know understood the pain his slighter lover must have felt.

But before he could get too lost in his pain, Yuuri felt a hand slip around his own cock. Slowly sliding up and down causing a delightful friction, squeezing ever so slightly every now and then. Wolfram used the tip of his nail to gently graze the slit on Yuuri's penis, before resuming his casual handjob.

Once he figured that Yuuri was distracted enough, Wolfram began thrusting his hips in an upwards motion, delighted when Yuuri joined him in grinding down meeting his every movement.

The delicious sounds escaping Yuuri's mouth were almost sending him over the edge.

He stopped the movements of his hand, moving both his hands to the side of Yuuri's hips. Making sure he had a secure grip on his lover he lifted him so that they switched places. Yuuri now was resting on the ledge, while Wolfram found his footing on the floor of the bath and started thrusting deeper into Yuuri.

Yuuri wrapped felt Wolfram hook his arms under his knees, hoisting them up higher. With one arm resting on the edge of the bath, and the other on Wolfram's shoulder, Yuuri was frantically trying to thrust his hips upwards. He could feel the white hot tension growing in the pit of his stomach, he could feel his muscles tense, and sure enough he felt his head fall back as his orgasm hit him. Strings of white shoot up out of the water, and Wolfram felt the utter pleasure of Yuuri's anus muscles tighten and untighten sporadically sending him into his own waves of pleasure.

They both sat back against the edge of the bath, trying to catch their breath after what felt like one of the hottest 'firsts' they had experienced. Usually their firsts were the result of need rather than want, like the first time they had had sex in the baths were after Yuuri had been in Earth for over a month. Or the first time they had sex outdoors was a result of them being reunited after one of Wolfram's patrols had been ambushed by rogues. It was actually rare for them to have a first which was the result of pure lust and want like this one had. As they thought about that, they simply glanced at each other, still too tired to speak any words, they engaged in one of their silent conversations speaking only through facial movements.

After just sitting their for what seemed like hours, it was Yuuri that was first to make a move. He stood up letting the water cascade off of him, and turned back to look at his lover. Offering a hand to Wolfram, he began to climb out of the bath. Both of them made their way over to the towels, and after wrapping both himself and Wolfram up in a large bath sheet, Yuuri simply said, "Wolf, dear, I think it's time for us to go to bed."

Wolfram tried to stifle back a yawn, trying to show that he wasn't tired. After he was unsuccessful, he just nodded in agreement. They made their way back to their room after dressing themselves in only robes.

Once in bed, they took to their usual position of Yuuri spooning Wolfram with Wolf snuggling back against Yuuri. Nuzzling his cheek against the soft blond curls of his lover, Yuuri whispered, "Happy Birthday, Wolf." After hearing a small grunt in response, he added, "Love you..." Only to receive a soft snore. Yuuri spent the rest of his time awake admiring his beautiful Wolfram, slowly slipping in to the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG it's been so long... I knew that I wouldn't be updating this regularly, but I thought that I would at least update it quicker than this. D:<strong>

**To all of you who are still reading this, here is your lemon that I promised. ^_^ **

**Sorry if it's not as steamy as you wanted, I'm still getting used to writing them. **

**Reviews and criticism are welcome, even if you just wanna talk or complain about something I wrote or missed out. :3**

**This isn't the last chapter, but I don't really know where I'm going with this now. So if any of you have any ideas, or just want to read about something, leave a review or send me a PM and I'll try and add it into a later chapter.**


End file.
